In the trap
by Rachel4
Summary: A little truth about Marguerite's past


 IN THE TRAP  **__**

IN THE TRAP

It was a very rainy week. Last days were the most boring since the expedition came to the plateau two years ago. Besides that, it became very cold. Everybody tried to do something useful and in first days it helped, but it was really boring to do it for the third time or more. On second day Veronica and Malone went to Zanga village. And Challenger and Summerly spent all the time in the lab.

Marguerite read a book from Veronica's father's collection. Actually she tried to do it but her thoughts were far from the treehouse. After three hours she found herself reading one page for fifths time. She put it on the table and went out on the balcony to look on falling water drops. She remembered London and its endless rains all year round. Marguerite thought with a little surprise that she didn't think about home for a long time. She just didn't know if she could call London her real home. 

- Penny for you thoughts. – Roxton appeared silently near her side.

- I don't think it's a good idea. – She smiled in answer but didn't look at him. – You may regret of you decision.

- You know I like to risk. – He insisted. 

- Next time. – Marguerite became thoughtful on several moments making some accountings. – Well, I think I will be ready to this talk the next century. Call me.

- What if I don't want to wait for so long? – Roxton looked at her attentively. – Or may be I have any plans on the next century.

- It's your problem, Roxton. – She turned to him and crossed her hands on the chest. – Not mine.

Roxton didn't find what to answer. This woman was the most mysterious person he had ever met. And the most beautiful. Her eyes drove him crazy and when he heard her voice he was able to do whatever she wanted. And Marguerite's passion to gold and jewels amused him. But he really hated her habit to reserve the last word for herself. 

- Nice weather, isn't it? – He changed the theme.

- It's not. – She snapped out. – You know perfectly that I have nothing to do for last week. And it became too cold.

- Lets hope that the rain stop soon. 

Suddenly the sound or rained became quitter, first sunrays struggled through the heavy clouds. In several minutes the rain stopped. Birds' songs filled the air

Marguerite looked at smiling Roxton, then at the forest shining in the sun.

- Why didn't you say something like that five days ago? – She exclaimed. 

He shrugged his shoulders.

- What are you going to do now when the weather is okay? – Marguerite looked at a little bird.

- I don't know. Veronica and Malone won't come back till tomorrow morning. Challenger and Summerly are fond of their plants. May be I'll go hunting. 

- But we have enough food supplies for the next week. – She lifted her eyebrows. 

- Then I go for a walk.

Marguerite answered nothing. Her heart began to beat faster when this man was near her. She didn't know what to do in such cases. All the men she knew only used her. Everybody used her to get her money. And her mind refused to believe in existence of an honest man. 

- Roxton, I hope you won't be against if I go with you. – Marguerite smiled a little. – Last few days were quiet bored and I don't want to stay here.

- How dare I to refuse? – He smiled ironically. – I just have to take my gun. And you too.

- Sure. – She kept silent for a moment. – And I want to take some sandwiches. It would be nice to have a little picnic. 

 * * * 

****

- Where are we going? – Marguerite asked while they walked through the jungle.

The grass and leaves were wet and in several minutes her blouse and skirt became wet too. But Roxton seemed not to notice this little obstacle. He walked fast through the jungle and whistled his favorite song silently. 

- I want to show you one very beautiful place. – Roxton answered. – I think you have never been there before. 

- And what is this place? – Marguerite pushed away a tree brunch. 

- The waterfall. 

She thought for a moment. Again she fell this strange feeling in her heart. Roxton made her to feel weakness and endless joy. And she hated him for it.

- Yes, I've never been there. – She agreed. – Where is it?

- On the north part of the plateau. We go there rarely because it's very cold there and it's the loveliest place of the apemen. But about two months ago Challenger and I went there hunting and we found a big waterfall. 

- It's so nice of you to take me to the place where the apemen live. – Marguerite pronounced sarcastically. – But I don't have any wish to know them closer.

- I can promise you wouldn't have an opportunity. – Roxton smiled her across his shoulder. – It's too hot for them now. They must be higher in the mountains that season.

- Where are you knowing it?

- Challenger and I made some researcher in this area. We wanted to make our meetings with the apemen as rear as it only possible. – Roxton turned on northwest. – Besides that, we have a lot of information about behavior of "Bigfoot" – such the apemen called in scientific society of London. 

- Very interesting. And you can promise me that we won't meet one of "Bigfoot" here?

- Of course. – Roxton looked at her with sly grin. – You know I'll never expose you to danger.

- Oh, Lord Roxton, it sounds really hopefully. – Marguerite smiled ironically. 

- You're always welcome, Miss Krux. 

They came in an hour.

But all this hour the sound of water was heard through the entire jungles for many miles round. It was difficult to identify where it came from. It seemed to sound from all sides simultaneously. And this sound attracted, bewitched, called… 

Roxton led Marguerite to the precipice on the other side of waterfall to look on a wide river that fell with a loud noise from the 200-meters height. 

For the first time in her life Marguerite was absolutely agree with Roxton – it was the most beautiful place in the world. Falling water made a little lake at the foot of the mountain. It was icy and clean. And it was like a mirror near the shore. But this place provoked a strange feeling of danger.

She threw these thoughts away.

- Let's go. – Roxton took her hand. – I know a road to the lake and a good place for picnic. You'll like it.

In several minutes they were near the little lake at the foot of the waterfall. Marguerite spread out a rug on the soft grass and put the plates with the grapes and the sandwiches on it. 

- The lunch is ready. – She said and Roxton set near by her.

- It looks to be very tasty. 

When the plates were empty Roxton said.

- I must say that the idea with the picnic was great. 

Marguerite took a grape and put it into Roxton's mouth.

- I'm very glad that you like it. My ideas are always great. Didn't you notice it?

- I did.

Roxton bent closer to her and kissed her smiling lips. The first moment Marguerite tried to resist but John embraced her gently and didn't let her run away as she usually did.

When the kiss became more passionate something in the back of Marguerite's mind told her that it was wrong. But she needed to feel it; she needed Roxton more than the air to breathe. And she knew that he needed her, too. 

An eternity later when they lay in each other's embraces Roxton stroke Marguerite's hair, then turned her face to him and kissed her tenderly. He felt tears on her cheeks. 

- What happened, sweetheart? – He asked in soft voice. – Is something wrong?

- I never felt something like this before. All that had happened was wonderful, amazing… – She whispered wiping the tears. – I'm stupid. I even don't know why am I crying. 

- No, you're not stupid. – Roxton caressed her cheek. – You were never loved. It is the only reason. But now you're mine and I'll never hurt you. 

Marguerite shook her head and laid it to his bare chest.

- What are you worrying about? – He asked. – You have nothing to be afraid of. Tell me what's wrong.

- I don't know. I mean I had a lot of thing in my past I'm not proud of. And I think that you wouldn't like them.

- I don't care about you past, you can be sure in it. And if you tell me everything it would be easier for you.

She thought for several moments then set on the rug and put on John's shirt. 

- May be it will be better for you to know everything. You know that my parents didn't pay much attention to me. – She began with a sad smile on her face and the memories swept over her mind. – When I graduate the school and a college they decided that I had to have a husband. It was advantageous for them, for their social status. They found a husband for me. He was beautiful, intelligent and very-very rich. He was a businessman and his business prospered. The first months after the marriage we had a perfect relationship. He gave me flowers, candies. We visited different parties. I fell in love with him. We spent a lot of time together. For the first time in my life I saw my parents proud of me. And I was happy. Then Jefferson – it was the name of my husband – began to drink. In the beginning I didn't pay much attention to it. Mostly he drank on different parties or dinners in the club and it was normal. But later it became normal for him to come home with the bottle of whisky in his hand. Sometimes her was nice to me; sometimes he was angry, but that time I had no ideas what I had to do with it. One time he came home drunk. He was very angry because his company became insolvent. He shouted at me and I learned the truth. He never loved me. He only played with me. He even didn't want to marry me but he did it because of my money. And they didn't help him. He blamed me in all his problems. And he began to beat me. Every day. It was like a ritual for him. And I thought that it was better to die than to bear all this pain. But one day I awoke in the morning with clean mind and I understood that it wasn't my blame so I hadn't to pay for it. Why had I to die? I had a pistol in the wardrobe. I never used it before and I had no idea how to do it. But when Jefferson came home in the evening and was going to repeat all this horror of the last months I ran to our bedroom, took the pistol and I… I killed him. I shot and shot and shot. I was like a mad. I wanted him to feel all the pain I lived in. Later the lawyer of my parents protected me of the jail. Press knew nothing. By the version my husband died because of an accident. But he left a lot of debts to me. I had no idea what to do. For several years I had to pay them. But then I heard about Challenger's conference. It was the best way for me to escape. I just can't return to London, John! They will kill me…

Roxton embraced her and pressed gently to his chest. She slipped her hands around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't cry but she needed to forget about anything in his arms. Roxton stroke her hair. Most of all he wanted to protect her from the cruel world.

- Now everything is okay, my love. – He said.

- I… I'll understand if you don't want even to talk to me. Most of people just left me alone and it would be absolutely right if you do the same. – She raised her head. – I love you, John. Love you with all my heart. I had never felt something like this before and I'm scared of my feeling. But you're the best man in the world and you merit a better woman to be with than I am…

- That's enough. – He pressed hid fingers to her mouth. – You are the most beautiful and courageous woman I ever met. And I love you. I don't need someone else. I said that your past didn't play a big role for me. I'm very sorry that you had to go threw all this pain that you husband injured. I would kill him by my own hands if he wouldn't be dead. You're the only woman I need.

Marguerite smiled and she slipped her hands around his neck.

- Well, Lord Roxton, I can say that I'm the happiest woman in the world. I had never heard such tender words. And I hope that it's not only a promise. 

- You can be sure that I'll never leave you. – Roxton kissed her nose. – How you look on the opportunity to spend the rest of you life with me?

- That sounds to be very interesting.

Roxton came to the very edge and looked down to the abyss. The earth seemed to be small and far. The picnic ended and they had to return to the tree house. Though the opportunity to spend several hours together was better for both of them.

- Roxton. – Called Marguerite hesitately.

- What?

- You were right. This place is very beautiful. I like nature, waterfall, flowers and so on. Th picnic was the best. – She stopped for a moment. – I like everything. Except this guy behind me… And his knife on my neck.

Roxton turned abruptly. A tall man with dark hair and cold eyes held Marguerite's gun in his hand. And his other hand with sharp knife, shining in sunrays, was put against her neck. 

Man smiled with a devilish smile and showed Roxton to the nearest tree. 

In a half of an hour Roxton and Marguerite set on the ground near the tree. Their hands were tied and they hardly could move.

- That's great! – Said Marguerite trying to free her hands. They were tied to Roxton's so she almost broke his hands.

- Hey! – He exclaimed. – I don't think that it would be easy for you to save you life if you brake my hands.

But she didn't leave her attempts.

- Do something! – She ordered when the strength left her.

- Something like what? – He asked sarcastically.

- I don't know! Think about it. – She repeated her attempt and moved her hand sharply. – I have no wish to spend the rest of my life sitting here.

- Marguerite, I don't think that "the rest of your life" will be longer than two days. 

- What do you mean?

- Just reason sensibly. – He began. – We're sitting tied to the tree in the jungle where apemen live. We have no weapon because that guy took everything. And there are lots of raptors and T-rexes around. They just need some time to understand from what place our smell is coming. 

Marguerite kept silent for the moment thinking about his words. He was right, absolutely right. But she would never finish her life on this godforsaken plateau! Especially in the stomach of the prehistoric creature! 

- If you want, you may sit here till the hungry raptor come to eat you. – She replied. – The strings are quite weak. We just need to strain out our hands and to loose the knots. And then the strings will fall down. 

Roxton tried to look at Marguerite but they set back to back and he didn't want to brake his neck.

- Okay, let's try. Though I'm not sure that it can help. 

They strained the muscles on their hands and pulled them to opposite sides. It was really painful. But it worked. When they relaxed the muscles the ropes became weak enough to untie them without any problems. 

Marguerite jumped up from the ground immediately. She rubbed her hurting wrists and turned to Roxton.

- We must go. – He said looking around the little field where they stood. – Something strange is going on here. Did you notice?

- What had I to notice? – Marguerite was too tired to play puzzles.

- The silence. There are no sounds around except our voices and wind rushes. No birds, no dinosaur's roars. 

- Oh, John! – Marguerite looked at him angrily. – I have no idea what do you mean by your words, but for me it means only absence of the troubles. If you want to hear hungry roars you must go to the central part of the plateau. And I go home.

- Hope you're right.

But Roxton felt that something bad was happening. Silent jungles were too strange even for this place.

They took their bags that the man left for some reason and went to the south from where they came. 

After the 20 minutes of going Roxton noticed something white in front of them. Finally he understood the reason of the silence. They went towards the giant spider's web.

- Do you still think that everything is okay? – Roxton asked with ironical smile when they reached spider's web.

- What's this? – Marguerite stared on the web with the wide opened mouth. 

- Don't you know what's this? – He lifted his brows in amazement. 

- I know what is it! I know it quite perfect! But what can it do here?

- It's not the main question.

- And what's the main? – She turned to him.

- Can you imagine the size of the spider that could do something like this? This spider's web has the same thickness as the ropes on which our elevator works. 

- Oh my God. – Whispered Marguerite. – This spider's web is everywhere! We're in the trap! What if the spider came and he will be hungry?

- May be he'll eat you and get indigestion. – Roxton supposed.

- Thank you for support! You're polite as always! I hope that the spider will eat you and die.

- I'm not tasty.

Marguerite made several steps to be far from the spider's web and embraced herself. She was so frightened and she felt herself so lonely. And Roxton just laughed at her! It hurt her so much. All that happened several hours ago was just a play for him. He got what he wanted and now he didn't care about her.

- You really want me to die? – Roxton came closer to her.

- So as you! – Her eyes were full of anger. – But if you want to know, you mean nothing to me. So I don't care if you're dead or alive. Isn't it enough for you to leave me alone?

Marguerite wanted to hit him, to hurt him as he always hurt her. But instead of this she turned and went away from him. The wish to hang on his neck and to feel his arms on her waist was stronger than the wish to kill him. And she was really afraid of it.

Roxton looked at her and shook his head. One more mistake. He hurt the woman he loved again and he knew that even if he tried to apologize it wouldn't help. Marguerite hated him. As she said she didn't care if he was dead or alive. He was sure that she thought about the story of her life. She told it to him and now she might think that his behavior caused by it. But it wasn't true! He was about only to tease her but not to hurt.

- Damn in! What happened here? – She exclaimed.

- You have nothing to be afraid of… Except this!

A loud crash made them to look at the tree. From the highest brunch a big spider with a size of the car went down. His shining eyes said that he was starving and that moment he hoped to have a good dinner. 

- What the hell… - began Roxton when the monster reached the earth and quickly ran to them. – Run, Marguerite! Run!

- Where? – She didn't release his hand.

- Run to the spider's web and try to wriggle through the ropes. But don't touch them. Or you'll stick to it.

- But… John, where are you going?

He pushed her to the spider's web and ran to the monster to draw away his attention from Marguerite.

Quickly she found a wide hole between ropes and wriggled through it. She tried not to touch it, but brushed against it by her hand. And as Roxton said her hand stuck to it. 

- John! – She screamed. – Hurry up!

He ran to the hole that Marguerite found and followed her. 

- What happened? – He noticed her hand.

- I… I tied not to touch it… but… - she looked at him with frightened eyes.

- It's okay. – Abruptly he pulled her hand and it stuck off the spider's web. – Now we must escape. 

He took her hand and they ran through the jungle. Roxton tried to run as fast as he only could. He heard a heavy breath behind his back. And he had no doubts about what that spider was going to do. 

Suddenly in front of them appeared two raptors.

- Oh, devil! – Roxton exclaimed. – But this guys can save our life.

- How? – Marguerite breathed hardly. 

- They must meet each other. – He showed to the spider and hungry raptors. – Stay here!

He pushed her to the nearest tree.

- What are you doing?

Marguerite saw how Roxton ran in the middle of the way of the creatures. They saw him and ran to his side. But then suddenly they saw each other. That moment Roxton ran back to the tree where Marguerite stood. 

- That's our chance. – He pulled her to the treehouse that could be seen through the high trees. – Now they're fond of communication with each other and they have no interest in us. 

- And one… or two of them will have a good lunch. – She continued. 

- Here. – Roxton pushed Marguerite to a little cave. – They are too big to come in here. We need to wait the final result of the fight.

Marguerite looked around and smiled sarcastically.

- From one trap to another. Good job, Roxton. Now we have no choice except to die it the dirty cave with bats. How romantic!

- What if you shut up and let me think for a while? – He asked with a polite smile. – Thank you, Miss Krux.

Marguerite put out her tongue and went further to the cave. It was very dark so she had to light a torch from the brunch she had found. 

In several minutes she noticed a light, bright light, in the end of long dark tonal. She looked back to Roxton, standing near the exit and decided not to call him. "Mr. Intelligence" was too busy! With big enthusiasm Marguerite went to the light. It might be the way from the plateau!

But it wasn't. Gentle slope led to the small valley with a little village on it. Almost all the houses were the same. And all the people were dressed in the same clothes but the colors were different. 

Suddenly Marguerite felt a knife on her neck and angry whisper warned her:

- If you only dare to scream you'll never see the sun again.

The man who took their weapon stood behind her.

- If you only touch her… - Marguerite heard Roxton's voice.

- I won't. – The man laughed. – Because you two came in time. Our master must be very hungry! And don't try to do something like this.

The man noticed Roxton's attempt to snatch his knife from his hands.

- Master? – Marguerite repeated. – What are you talking about? I'm not going to be a food for somebody!

- Well, darling, if you didn't notice, no one asks you if you want to. – The man laughed. – You had to be!

- Look! What a big bat in such a small cave. – Roxton exclaimed and stared in the dark. 

The man turned and began to look for the bat. That moment Marguerite kicked his knee and pushed away his hand from her throat. Roxton snatched his gun from the man's hand and took sight to him.

- So what master were you talking about? – Repeated Marguerite her question.

She stood next to Roxton with her hands crossed on the chest. The devilish smile played on her lips. But her eyes remind to be cold. 

- I meant a spider. – The man said. – He's our idol. And he awakes only one time in hundred years. The time was came. He awoke. And he's very hungry.

Marguerite went to the opposite exit from the cave and returned in two minutes with a perfect new for the man.

- I think now you have nothing to be worried about. Your lovely idol became a good lunch for two very hungry raptors. – She waved her hand. – Have a nice day! We have to go.

And she pulled Roxton to the exit.

The man stood for several moments looking at them and then suddenly screamed and ran to the village in the valley. 

 * * * 

****

- I see it was very interesting day for both of you. – Said Veronica in the evening when Marguerite and Roxton retold them all the adventures of the day. – But it's too late for stories. I go to sleep.

- That's good idea. – A little smile appeared on Marguerite's face. – I'm so tired.

Roxton noticed that she was very strange during the dinner and gave irrelevant answers to the questions of Challenger and Malone. And she almost ate nothing. Roxton knew what was the reason. He had to talk to her and to explain that all her thoughts were wrong. She was the only woman he wanted to be with. And she had to understand it.

Instead of going to her bedroom Marguerite went to the balcony. The night air was cool because of recent rains. She looked at the starry sky and the full moon. Marguerite saw a shooting star and made a wish. She never believed in it but that time she wanted the wish to come true.

Suddenly Roxton appeared next to her.

- You said you were tired. – He replied. - So why are you standing here instead of going to sleep? And… Marguerite, what happened. You said not a word during the evening.

- Everything is okay. – She lied with a brilliant smile. – I was too tired to talk. And besides that you did this work better than I could. 

Roxton turned her to him and made her to look in his eyes.

- I know what was wrong. – He whispered. – But I want you to know that I meant every word that I said on the waterfall. I love you, Marguerite. I need you. You're the only woman I want to be with. I don't care about your past, but I want to make you future the best.

- I was sure in it. – She smiled ironically. – Especially when you said that if the spider ate me it would get indigestion. It was very nice of you. 

Roxton pulled her closer to him and embraced her gently.

- And you said that you didn't care if I'm alive or dead. – He leaned and kissed her soft lips and she returned the kiss immediately. – With such a good relationship we must have a very interesting future. I even can imagine the wishes on the greeting cards.

Marguerite laughed softly and threw her hands around his neck. Several days ago she even didn't dare to dream about the future with Lord Roxton. But now she was like in the dream. And she had no wish to awake.

- Do you have any plans on this evening, Lord Roxton? – She whispered with a devilish smile on her lips.

- What do you think about spending it in my bedroom? – Roxton kissed her passionately.

Marguerite thought for several moments.

- It sounds to be very interesting.

Roxton smiled to himself then he lifted her into his arms and went to the bedroom. 

The next morning Marguerite awoke in his arms. She needed several minutes to understand that the last night wasn't only a dream. She looked at the man that lay next to her and smiled. The shooting star didn't lie. Her wish came true. 

__

 THE END 

**__**


End file.
